Sister Act: Hogwarts Style
by CrazyforMalfoy
Summary: Summary's too long, it's inside.


**Sister Act: Hogwarts Style**

Summary: There is a certain group of kids at school that none of the Professors, even Snape, know how to deal with. This group consists of three Slytherins (Draco, Blaise, and Pansy), three Gryffindors (Seamus, Greta, and Karla), two Ravenclaws (Cassie and Kyle), and two Hufflepuffs (Nikki and Carlos). They have tried everything they know of but these ten kids continue to cause trouble for the teachers and other students, respecting nobody but themselves. As a result, they've formed sort of an exclusive group.

Hermione Granger is the only one who seems to understand they all have one thing in common, something she herself has to deal with as well and only one thing kept her sane and helped her get through it. Music. Now, with Dumbledore's permission, Hermione will attempt to teach the unteachable and maybe learn a few things herself in the process.

Chapter One:

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall barked as he, once again, came strolling into the classroom, looking for all the world as if he owned the place. Transfiguration had started fifteen minutes earlier, so there really was no excuse for being late. "15 points from Slytherin and a detention, tonight, at eight. Be here." He turned and smirked at her before heading to his desk and slowly sitting down.

"Ugh, I can't stand him," Ron muttered to Hermione and Harry as they went back to practicing the transfiguration they'd learned that day.

"I know what you mean," Harry said. "He acts like he doesn't have to listen to anybody, or even come to class on time. Really, is it all that hard?" They both looked at Hermione, expecting her to join in on their Draco-bashing. But instead, she was studying Malfoy thoughtfully, chewing on the end of her quill. "Hermione?" Harry prodded and Hermione slowly blinked before turning to look at him.

"Yes?" she asked. It was clear she hadn't heard anything that they'd said.

"We were just talking about how much we hate Malfoy," Ron said, looking at her strangely. "But you were quiet." Hermione sighed and looked at Malfoy once more, before looking back at her friends.

"Don't be so hard on him," she whispered softly. "After all, he did just lose his parents not too long ago." And she turned back to the goblet she was transfiguring, completely ignoring their looks of pure shock.

That night at dinner, Hermione once again found herself studying the blonde Slytherin. He seemed to be okay, acting just like he had in previous years. But he also seemed to be acting worse. His smirks seemed colder, more vicious. His sneers were filled with hate and his eyes were like chips of ice. Hermione recognized it as his defense mechanism. It'd been the same way for her, though she'd acted a bit differently then Malfoy had.

Finding herself not hungry anymore, Hermione pushed her plate away and continued her observations, only this time her eyes were on Blaise Zabini. He was a tall Slytherin who, until this year, she couldn't remember ever really noticing. Well, she'd noticed him, of course, who hadn't? With his bright, easy smile and bright blue, twinkling eyes? He was very tan, with dark brown hair and very handsome. He was also one of the friendlier Slytherins.

But, until this year, she'd never had any problems with him. Now it seemed like he loved taunting her, calling her all kinds of names and stuff, though he'd yet to call her Mudblood. He loved just popping up in the most unexpected places as well. His smiles were more sinister looking, now, and they never reached his eyes, which always seemed dull and dead, never lighting up like they used to.

Hermione's eyes moved onto Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was a lonely girl, or at least that's what Hermione's observations told her. She used to be the center of attention, and loved it, but over the course of the last year, she'd sort of faded into the background. She was the opposite of Draco and Blaise. She didn't disobey teachers, or purposely cause trouble. She didn't smirk, or sneer, or smile snisterely. In fact, Pansy didn't smile at all and she rarely ever talked. It was like all emotion had left, leaving behind a robot.

Hermione sighed heavily and looked at the Head Table, thinking hard. Should she do it? Did she want to? Suddenly, she knew deep in her heart that she did. It didn't matter who they were, or what they'd done to her. They were hurting and she'd been there before. She was sure she knew how to help. Making her decision, she jumped up and quickly left the Great Hall, making her way to the owlery.

It was a week later when Hermione got a response, at breakfast. A huge black raven came flying into the Great Hall and dropped a letter onto her breakfast plate. She gave it a piece of her bacon and a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Hermione?" Harry said curiously as the Raven flew out of the Great Hall. "Why is Sirius writing a letter to you?" Hermione looked at him with a small smile.

"Because over the summer, we fell in love and as soon as I graduate, we are going to get married and move to the United States," she said seriously. Harry and Ron stared at her with wide eyes. Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst out laughing. Her musical laughter seemed to ring throughout the Great Hall, as several people including Slytherins stopped what they were doing and looked over at the Gryffindor table. "I was just kidding, Harry," she said when she'd finally calmed down. "I wrote a letter to Sirius, asking him a simple question, and this must be his reply." She pocketed the letter and continued eating.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Not yet," she replied and they could tell it was the end of the discussion.

Hermione waited until she was absolutely alone, which didn't happen until right after dinner that night, to read the letter from Sirius.

_Hermione,_

_ Strange as this may be, I completely approve of your idea. I think it could help anyone who is suffering from the affects of the war, not just Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini, don't you think? _

_ In answer to your question, yes there is. Why don't you get Dumbledore's permission first and then get back to me. I'll need to ask Moony about the room, as I haven't seen it since my seventh year and I'm not quite sure where it is._

_Good luck,_

_Sirius_

Hermione grinned as she wrote a letter to Dumbledore, before heading off to the library to find a quiet place to study for her Potions essay.

The next day at breakfast, Dumbledore's owl came flying into the Great Hall and dropped a letter, which Hermione caught before it could get in her juice.

"Alright, Hermione," Harry said as the owl flew away. "What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You know what I mean," Harry said. "You're planning something, you have to be. Yesterday you got a letter from Sirius, who has never written you directly I might add, and today you get a letter from Dumbledore? Somehow, I don't think it had anything to do with Head duties, did it?" Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"You will find out with everyone else," she finally said and Harry's eyes narrowed. "I can't tell you yet because nothing is finalized," she added and stood up, walking out of the Great Hall. She waited until she was alone in her room, thankful it was Saturday, and quickly opened up the piece of parchment.

_Miss Granger,_

_ I think that is exactly what this school needs. I've been looking for something that will bring the Wizarding World hope again, after what happened in the war, and I think you've just answered my question as to how to do that._

_ So yes, you may go ahead with your plan. I give you full reign over it. YOu may announce it today, if you wish, or wait until Sirius can tell you where the room is, as not even I know exactly where it is._

_Thank you,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione smiled as she wrote another letter to Sirius. If things worked out, this could be her most challenging, yet most rewarding project yet.

Hermione decided she was going to tell the students at dinner, as she wanted to get a feel for how many students were interested before she put more effort and time into it. So, right after dessert, Hermione walked up to the Head Table. Dumbledore nodded at her and she took a deep breath, turning to face the Hall full of students.

"May I have your attention please?" Her voice rang throughout the Great Hall and everyone fell silent, looking at the Head Girl. Hermione smiled brightly, causing several students to smile. "I have been working on something that I hope will restore what's left of the Wizarding World and bring hope to the hopeless." She waited a moment to let that sink in.

"When I lost my mother," Hermione began, "I lost everything. I was twelve that summer and she was my best friend, the one person who understood me better then anyone else, even better then myself. For a while, I lost the will to live. It was then that I found out what I love to do most and that was anything that had to do with music. It was something I could pour my heart and soul into, a way of expressing my emotions. And through that music, I began to live again.

"I still miss my mother, of course, but the music had really helped me." She paused and looked around the room. "I know many of you lost mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, friends, etc. in the war against Voldemort but I'm here to tell you there is hope and we can learn to live again. Together, we can learn to rebuild the Wizarding World!" The Hall rang with applause and Hermione blushed.

"So I thought I would share my love of music with you," Hermione finally said. "I will be starting a music class, which will meet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday right after dinner. I will inform everyone of where, hopefully tomorrow at the latest. This music class is for everyone," she added. "It's for people who lost someone in their family or a friend in the war, or maybe someone who's seen too much blood and death. Or it can be for someone who just wants to have something else to think about besides that Potions essay due the next day that they haven't started." Some people chuckled while Snape glowered at her. She just smiled sweetly at him and turned back to the students. "I will be passing around some sheets of paper. If at all interested, please write down your name and House, so I can get a good idea of what to expect as far as number of students. If you aren't sure, and then decide on Monday that you want to join, feel free too. Thank you." She walked around, giving each table two sheets of paper and finally she sat down and waited.


End file.
